


Sunday Dinner

by thebatman06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family Dinner at chuck's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner

Dean and Castiel Were Sitting On The Couch In The Cabin Watching T.v.  
When Thunder Sounded and There Was A Knock on the Door.  
Dean gets up To Answer it, " Hey Sam,It's about Time you And Luce got Back-" Dean is shocked at Who is standing At the Door.  
"Father,What are You Doing Here?" Castiel Asks Chuck.  
" Sorry guys,if the Lightning frightened you" Chuck Answers.  
" Hey castiel,where's Lucifer and Sam?" Chuck Asks As He sits Down.  
" Um,They Went Out to See a Movie" Dean Reveals.  
" I don't know when they'll be back."  
There's A Knock at the door at that Moment.  
" Hey Dean,whose car is that In the Driveway?" Sam Asks.  
"i had to park the impala in front of it."  
Sam And Lucifer both Stop when they See Chuck.  
" Hello Boys,i'm still Missing one" Chuck Said With A Smile.  
With A Flutter of Wings Gabriel and Kali Are In the Living room.  
" What's Going On?" Gabe Asks.  
" Good,everyone is here" Chuck Says As He Rubs His Hands Together.  
" Chuck,not that it's not good to see you but what's going on?" Dean Asks Sitting back on the couch with Cass.  
" Boys,all three of you and your Respective Spouses are to be at My House Tomorrow Night At Six."  
Chuck Tells The Three Angels in the Room.  
" But Father,what for?" Castiel Asks.  
" It's Been Along Time,Castiel" Chuck Says." It's Time For A Family Dinner."  
Gabe,Cass,and Luci All Look At Each Other.  
" Kalinda,Samuel,Dean" Chuck Says Fondly.  
" See You All Tomorrow Night." And With That Chuck is Gone.  
"Has Your Dad Completely Lost his Mind?" Dean Asks Castiel.  
" The Six of Us In A Room with A Bunch of Pissed Off angels Who didn't Get Their Way As far As The Apocalypse is concerned." Dean Shudders.  
" We can't Back Out,Dean" Sam Said.  
" Besides,if you have forgotten This will be Luce's First time Around his Family Since we Went To That little Meeting With Chuck."  
A Few Months Ago Lucifer and Chuck Had Their Much Needed Talk and Sam Was There For Lucifer as Moral Support.  
Coaching Him Along The Way and Helping Him deal With All this.  
" Were Going,End of Discussion." Sam Said.  
He Took Lucifer by the hand and they went into their Room.  
" Well Kiddies,See ya Tomorrow," Gabriel Says As He And Kali get Up.  
" Bye Castiel,See you Tomorrow." Kali Says With A Little Smile Directed At Castiel.  
" Bye Kali." Castiel Says as He Tugs Dean To Their Room.  
Team Free Will Spends The Morning and The Afternoon Working A Case in the Next Town Over,  
A Coven Of Witches and A Pack of Werewolves battling For Who Was The Owner of the little town.  
By The Time It's 5:30 pm Their Coming Home Tired,Hungry And In Dean's case ready to get this Dinner from Hell Over With.  
By 6:01 p.m. everybody is out the house and back in the impala on it's way to Chuck's House.  
when they Get There,It's Chuck Who answers the Door and There is a lil Girl with Red Hair In A White Sundress Clinging to Chuck's Leg.  
" Hey Chuck,whose the Ankle grabber?" Dean Laughs.  
She Goes Up To Dean and Kicks Him In the Shin.  
" Ow,little Bitch" Dean Grunts as He Rubs his Shin.  
" This Is Anna" Chuck Says Looking At Dean.  
Dean Gulps And Grabs Castiel's Hand.  
Dean and Sam Look up When It Sounds Like The Younger Version of Their Dad Walking into the Living room.  
" You all are Here" Michael Says As He Stands Next To the Couch Looking Very Awkward.  
" Father invited us,Michael" Castiel Says as he Looks Up At Michael.  
" I can See that" Michael Says With A grin.  
" Good To See You,Dean."  
Dean Nods In Michael's Direction and The Archangel Leaves.  
" Dinner Is Ready,Everyone Come And Eat."  
A Woman's Voice Comes Through Living room From The Kitchen.  
Dean and Castiel Get Up First,Followed By Gabriel/Kali,and Behind Them Sam/Lucifer.  
When They Come Into The Kitchen Everyone turns to Look At Them.  
The Woman Turns Around and Goes up to Castiel Gathering him into an Hug."Chuck,Who is This?" Dean asks Him.  
" Her Name is Evelyn,But You May know Her as Eve." Chuck Says With A Grin.  
" I Didn't even know she was around,She Sort of Found Me and Things Went from there".  
" Oh,Cool" Dean Says Before Sitting Down and retaking Cass's hand.  
" So she's Our Mother?" Castiel Asked Chuck.  
" yes, Castiel she is your mother." Chuck Responded. Castiel Smiled, During The Dinner Everything Was Going Great.  
Everybody Was Getting Along Despite how they All felt about Each Other, Castiel,Sam,and Kali Were Sitting together, While Dean,Gabriel,and Lucifer were talking amongst themselves. As They Passed The Food Around and Talked all Night.  
Chuck Couldn't help But Think That Bringing Everybody together Like This Was The Best Idea He Ever had.


End file.
